


I'm all yours (l.s. au)

by hazzas_habit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzas_habit/pseuds/hazzas_habit
Summary: Harry Styles is 21 years old and so far he always missed something in his sex life. His best friend Niall then introduced him to bdsm. And let's just say, Harry was not particularly turned off by the thought of getting dominated and submit to someone fully. So what will happen, if Harry visits a bdsm bar and meets Louis Tomlinson, a dom, who is really interested in the younger long haired lad with the curls?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

Hello, so this is my first attemt in writing a fan fiction but I hope it's good anyways.

⚠ trigger warnings ⚠

\- sexual scenes  
\- bdsm  
\- selfharm  
\- rape  
\- mention of domestic violence

Dom!Louis  
Sub!Harry

Next Update: 15. March 2021


	2. Prologue

"Does this look good?"  
"You look hot as fuck Harry, don't worry. Are you trying to take someone home?"  
Harry tightened his belt, checking himself out in the mirror.  
"Maybe. We'll see what happens."

~

Just half an hour later, the two lads, are out, partying at the famous bdsm club "17black". Niall was hotly dancing with his sub Jessica, while Harry was just sitting at the bar, drinking, looking at all these sex hungry people on the dance floor.   
"Another vodka coke, please.", Harry said to the bartender. He was quite hot, he must admit, but he was very clearly a sub. Not what Harry is looking for. So he grabbed his drink, stalling over to a small group of guys, spotting a really attractive, raven-haired lad.   
Not paying attention and also a little tipsy as well, he stumbled into a smaller, but really good looking guy, spilling his drink all over his expensive looking suit.   
"Oops"  
"Hi", the smaller lad said, with a mischievous smirk on his face. And damn he looked like sex on legs, Harry thought.   
Suddenly, the beauty talks to him, bringing him back to reality. "So what is a cute little princess like you doing in here? Are you a sub or something?"  
"Um.. y-yea" Stupid stutter, Harry thought. Why now? Why, when there is this god in front of him?

There is a long pause before he speaks again. "Youre cute." This comment threw Harry off. "Thanks", Harry said madly blushing. And then something happened Harry would have never expected.

"Are you looking for a dom? Cause there is one in front of you, that is really interested", the hot guy said, still with that smirk on his face. "I- well, I mean yea? I guess? Yea. That would be nice actually" Harry doesnt even know, what he is saying right now. He was just asked by the most beautiful man in this universe to be his submissive. And he simply couldnt say no to that, could he? 

"Good. Then I'm taking you home with me, baby. I am Louis Tomlinson by the way. Not that it would matter, because you will refer to me as daddy, master or sir anyways. But whats your name sweetheart?"

"Harry Styles." "Good. Then prepare yourself for a good time. Being my sub is an honor and a pleasure. I promise. Now lets grab another drink and head home, alright kitten?"

And quite frankly, Harry doesnt know what to say. He agreed to be the sub of a total stranger, but the weirdest thing is, that it doesnt even creep him out


	3. 1. I will be a good boy and take it

Louis pushes Harry against the front door of his apartment, hastily kissing him. He fiddles with the keys in his hand, trying to open the door, his mouth never leaving Harry's. Once they are inside, Harry is dragged towards the bedroom, both kicking their shoes off and Louis tugging at the bottom of Harry's shirt. Harry softly moans at the feeling of Louis fingers touching his lower belly. "Damn baby, wanna hear more of that. You sound so hot." And Harry moans again.

In a matter of seconds, both men were left in their boxers, hungrily kissing each other, exploring each other's mouths and rubbing their huge erections together. "Fuck, I wanna fuck you over my desk so hard, you will not be able to walk for a week", Louis growled into Harry's mouth. "Please", Harry breathed.   
"Boxers off and bend over the table. Do not touch yourself, Kitten. I will be right back", Louis says, leaving the room to get handcuffs.   
When he came back, he growled low, looking at Harry's tight pink hole on display. "Alright baby boy, gotta cuff you, so I can fuck into you how I want, and you will take it. Got that slut?"   
Harry just moaned at the comment, he just loved degradation.   
Suddenly, Louis pulled his head back roughly by his hair "Answer me, whore!"  
"Y-yes daddy. Want you to fuck me how you want please. I will be a good boy and take it"   
And with that, a cold, slicked up finger slipped inside him, making him scream out in both pain and pleasure. Louis sticked his finger in even more, suddenly brushing Harry's prostate. "Fuck fuck fuck daddy do that again please" "Needy, are we? Sadly I don't really care, what you want, I do what I want", Louis said, smirking, inserting a second finger. Curling and scissoring them inside the taller lad, Harry was already feeling so intense pleasure, he never felt like that during sex and Louis wasn't even inside him yet.   
After a few more minutes of Louis finger-fucking Harry, who was a moaning and panting mess already, Louis declared: "I think two fingers is enough. You can take my dick like that. It's very big, it will probably rip you apart, but since you are such a clock slut, you wouldn't mind that, would you?" "N-no daddy. Want that so bad. Want you to tear my hole apart with your pretty cock." And with that, Louis lubed up dick entered Harry very hard and quick, immediately bottoming out. The submissive boy once again screams from the intense feeling of the older boys dick inside of him. Louis moaned and immediately started thrusting into Harry with so much force, tearing at the boys hair. Harry's dick was constantly rubbing against the desk, his head is held back by Louis pulling his hair, his hands are tightly restrained behind his back with the handcuffs, which were so tight, that they will definitely form bruises on his wrists. And Louis was recklessly thrusting into the boy, making both of them extremely sweaty. The room was filled with loud moans and the clapping of their skin. "Yes kitten, taking it so good, taking my huge cock so well, looking so hot how your tight hole swallows my length ahhh", Louis pants, sticking two fingers into Harry's mouth, making him suck on them. The curly haired groaned at the feeling of Louis dick in his arse and his fingers in his mouth.   
Suddenly, Louis lifts up Harry, thrusting into him, while holding him with both of his arms around Harry's middle. He goes even harder and faster, until he cums with a loud moan. He immediately pulls out, before Harry can cum. "Kitten, I don't want to see you cum yet. Lay down on the bed, and jack off until I allow you to cum" "yes daddy", Harry replied, waddling over to the bed, laying down and doing exactly, what Louis told him to. Louis already threw the condom away, just watching Harry jacking off. He lets Harry do that for at least 10 minutes, until Harry's legs shake furiously. "p-pl-please daddy. L-let me cum, I can't take it", Harry cries out, his dick feeling like it could fall off every second, by how hard he was. "Okay baby, cum for me. You are such a good slut for me" And with that, Harry cums hard, white streaks flying on his chest. He is screaming out in pleasure, never cumming this hard.   
"You did so well kitten, let me run you a bath, while you calm down, okay baby?"  
And Harry just nods, too exhausted to answer.


	4. 2. So, wanna make this an official bdsm relationship then?

The next morning, Harry wakes up in a shirt and his boxers in an unfamiliar bed. He is scared at first, but when he remembers the events of last night, he starts smiling. He can't believe how lucky he got, being the sub of such a hot man. Harry gets confused first, why Louis is not there but also remembers, that many doms do not actually sleep in the same bad as the subs. And honestly Harry did not really care, because in the end, their relationship was based on sex and all.

He stands up slowly knowing his bum will hurt like hell, and then carefully walks out of the room to go to the loo. On his way, he sees Louis in the kitchen, already dressed in tight skinny jeans, and a band shirt. His hair looked quite messy but he looks good with it. "Morning daddy", Harry chirps, walking past him and finally going to the bathroom. When he gets out, he smells eggs and bacon and sees Louis sitting on the dining table already, waiting for him. "Good morning baby. I made you breakfast, I hope you'll like it" "Thank you daddy"  
For a while they eat in silence, until Louis speaks up. "Love, since you are my sub now, we need to go through all the rules after breakfast." He stands up, taking the dirty dishes from the table and placing them in the sink. "I will clean that real quick. Please sit on the couch and wait for me princess"

After a few minutes, Louis enters the living room. "Alright. I've got a list here with my rules. I will read them out to you and then you can tell me about your taboos. If there is a rule you feel uncomfortable with, please tell me. We can figure something out. And lastly we need to sign a contract about us agreeing to all the rules being set up. Did you get everything?" "Yes daddy" "Good boy. So let's start with my rules. You are already fulfilling the first one perfectly. Always refer to me as daddy, master or sir, except when being around strangers. Number two. You listen to me and do what I tell you to. Number three. If you disobey me, you will get punished with a punishment of my choice. Of course only things you consent to. Number 4. You will not get romantically or sexually involved with other people, while being my sub. And number five. Ask for permission. Always and for everything. Is that okay for you?"  
"Yes daddy.", Harry simply answered. "Can I tell you my limits now daddy?"  
"Yes you can princess", he replied, smiling at his cute little sub.   
"Okay, I am very open for a lot. But I am not a fan of blindfolds to be honest. And I don't like being slapped in the face. Whips, floggers and stuff like that on the rest of my body is fine. Just no slaps in the face please. Oh, and I hate being left alone in the dark as a punishment. That's it."   
Louis just gave the younger boy a small smile, and then assuring him, that he will respect those limits. "Harry baby, what are you specifically into? What can I do to make you feel amazing?"  
Harry blushed at first, but told Louis anyways.   
"Well, I am really into degradation. I love being gagged and getting my hair pulled. And I love cum denial.", he said, being crimson red by now.   
"Fuck", Louis cursed, while getting hard due to his imagination. "Now I imagine those sinful lips gagging on my huge dick, but not pulling away, because that's the little cock slut you are. So hot"

Harry looked at him with innocent eyes. "I could do that for you daddy."  
"Fuck Harry, on your knees right now.", Louis growled, eyes dark from arousal.   
Harry dropped on his knees in front of Louis, who was still sitting on the couch. Harry starts fiddling with Louis pants, struggling to get them off. Once they drop to his ankles, Louis pushes them off. Harry can clearly see Louis huge aroused dick through the boxers, wanting nothing more than getting that in his mouth. Louis is quick to get his member out, showing off it's full glory. 

Harry hovers over it, his breath hitting the tip, making Louis hiss. "Dont you dare teasing me, you dirty whore. Just do the only thing you are good for, which is sucking cock." This sentence made Harry twitch in his own pants and he is quick to kittenlick Louis already red tip.   
He started sucking on the tip a bit and then swirling his tongue around. He licked over the doms slit, making him shudder. He then took Louis balls in his mouth, sucking on them a bit, before returning to the fat, swollen length. He then started to take him into his mouth, going deeper with every second, until the tip touched his throat. Harry had to admit, Louis was really big, but he enjoyed it. Harry starts bobbing his head at a rapid pace, gagging a little, when it touches his throat, but making Louis moan louder, the faster he goes.   
Suddenly, Louis holds Harrys head. "Can I fuck your mouth kitten?", he asks, looking wrecked. "Yes daddy"   
And with that, Louis holds Harry's head in place, while thrusting up into his wet little mouth. He was being a little careful at first, but when he remembered, Harry liked to be gagged, he puts his hands around Harry's throat, choking him, and started to thrust up at a rapid pace, really aggressively. And Harry had to constantly gag, because Louis shoved his cock so deep down his throat. But Harry enjoyed it a lot. 

Louis movements become sloppy and just a few moments later, he pulls out of Harry's mouth. "I wanna cum all over that pretty face of yours", he pants. And with that, he spills all over Harry, spreading his cum in his cheeks, his lips, his lashes and even a little in his curls. "You did so well baby" "Thank you daddy" Louis smiled at Harry's now raspy, hoarse voice. "I see you came in your pants, without permission, kitten. But I'll let it slide for now, cause you did an incredible job.", Louis declares. He then walks over to the table, getting out a contract. "So, wanna make this an official bdsm relationship then?" And Harry simply takes the pen from him, smiling.


	5. 3. Bad boys get spanked

It was 7 a.m. when Harry's alarm went off. Louis luckily allowed him to keep going to his work if that's what he wants, so now Harry is getting dressed. He already talked to Louis that he will probably go to his old flat to get a few things here after work. In the end he needed his own clothes and stuff like that here.

He stalls out of the bathroom. Louis already left, but he made Harry breakfast. The curly haired boy smiled at that. He was worried at first, that Louis could be a fake dom or something like that but he realised quickly, how experienced Louis is in that topic.

On his way to work he quickly have his friend Niall a call, since he must be worrying. After all, Harry just left the club two days ago, without telling Niall what was going on. "Harry! Finally, how God I was worried sick. Where the heck were you?!", Niall desperately shouts into the phone. "I am so sorry Nialler. I got myself a dom. Signed the contract yesterday. So as you can tell, I was quite busy." "Uhhhh, a dom. Was it the smaller guy you were dancing with in the bar?", he said and Harry could practically hear his smirk. "Yea. And he is really good. But I am off to work and then I will get stuff from my flat. Please tell Jessica, I said hi." "Wait Harry, how about we go out for a couple of drinks tonight." "I don't think Louis allows me that." "Just leave work early and then we go out and at the end you get your clothes. He won't notice, he will think you just got your stuff." Harry was hesitant but agreed in the end. 

~

Harry left to the club an hour ago and he already had a few shots down his throat. He lazily sat at the bar, watching people get off. Usually he would be one of them, but he is committed now. Went kind of. Suddenly, a buff but cute guy with hazel eyes and brown hair sits next to him. "Hi, I am Liam and what's your name cutie?" "Harry but it doesn't matter to you because I am daddys", Harry said giggling and hiccuping due to his quite drunken state. "Who is your daddy then?", the guy asked. "Louis Tomlinson. He is very hot.", Harry slurred. "Just one dance, okay sweetheart?", Liam tried again. So Harry gave in. It's just a short dance, right?

~

After another half an hour of partying, he went back home. He was sure he actually had something else to do, but he forgot. So he tried opening the front door, which was hard, while being drunk. Opening it, he is met with a not so pleased Louis. "Where is the stuff you wanted to get?", Louis said calm but stern. Shit. The stuff. That was what Harry forgot. "Uhhh..."   
"As I can see, you prefer going out, getting drunk without my permission. And dancing with other guys. You are such a slut. So needy, that your daddy is not enough, huh?" "N-no, I'm all yours daddy" "I know, I will show you that. First you will take a nap to sober up a bit, but then I will make you regret, that you went out.", he growled and left the room. Harry laid on the couch, taking a nap cause Louis said so, and Harry did not want even more trouble. 

~

When Harry woke up again, Louis was already standing there, just in boxers. "Wake up princess, it's time for your punishment." Harry gulped now being a little sobered up, realising in how much shit he got himself. He slowly stands up, standing in front of Louis. Louis places a collar with a leash around Harry's troat. "Get undressed baby." And so Harry complied. When he was completely naked, he was supposed to turn around. Not a second later he feels a strong slap against is bum. "Bad boys get spanked.", was all Louis said, landing another one on the other cheek. He continued spanking Harry's arsehole for a little bit, sometimes pulling on the leash, making Harry gag. But he loved it.   
"Now suck my fingers, it's the only lube you will be getting tonight baby." So Harry did and just a couple moments later he was sprawled out on the couch having three saliva coated fingers inside him, making him moan. After a few minutes of prep, Louis stands up, giving Harry a sign to suck his dick. And of course Harry complied. "Such a good cuckslut. I will go in bare today, since you are mine now anyways, so suck more or I'm telling you, it will hurt you." Louis said under his ragged breath.   
He then pulled out of Harry's mouth, tugging on the leash again, making the younger boy moan. Louis lined himself up, and without a warning, pushed himself in the boy. He screamed in pain a pleasure. Harry was already seeing stars and they haven't even started yet. Louis starts moving at a rapid pace, making Harry a mess of sweat and random gibberish. The curly haired feels a pleasure he never did. He never had someone bare in him, and it felt amazing. Louis continued fucking into Harry hard, Harry's own huge cock slapping against his stomach with every thrust. Both boys felt their orgasm coming up, Louis movements became sloppy and Harry was just a babbling mess until both of them came at the same time, with such a loud scream, that probably every neighbour heard it. Louis was quick to pull out, making Harry wince. And then Louis stuck something up Harry's arsehole again, making the boy squeal and moan at the unexpected feeling. "This my little whore, is a vibrator. First off all, it keeps my cum in your little hole, and second of all, I can do this.", Louis announced with a smirk, pressing a button on a small remote. The vibrator went off, started to rub against Harry's walls and his prostate and making Louis cum inside him move around. It made Harry hard again immediately, feeling so much pleasure. "This is level one baby. Now, you will keep this inside of you until tomorrow night. And you are not allowed to cum until I pull it out of you again.", Louis said, smirking and turning the vibrator off. He then run his fingers through Harry's cum that he spilled all over himself, and then sticking his fingers in Harry's mouth, so he can taste himself. "Tastes good huh? What a cumslut you are" "hmm yes daddy, a cumslut just for you" 

"Alright now I will get you cleaned up and then you can go to sleep"

~

The next day, Harry walks in the living room, already dressed. He didn't get much sleep cause his erection was hurting real bad and the vibrator started to get a little uncomfortable in his hole.   
What he did not expect was seeing Louis with two other men on the couch. "Hey baby, you slept really long, it's almost 2 p.m. Sit down, I want you to meet my friends." Harry's eyes widened. "S-sit down?" Harry knew exactly, that that will push the vibrator deeper and constantly press on his prostate. "Yes baby, is there a problem with that?", Louis is saying smugly. "N-no"   
Harry sat down next to Louis, eying the two boys. He remembered the raven-haired boy from the day, he met Louis. This guy is insanely attractive, but not as much as Louis. And then it hits him. The other boy next to him was Liam. That's how Louis knew about the dancing with him. "As I can see, you recognize Liam. And this is Zayn. They are also both doms and my friends.", Louis explained. "H-hi", Harry replied shyly. "I will get us some tea." Louis announced, standing up, but not leaving before turning on the vibrator on level two, making Harry jump at first, because he was not expecting that. So Harry was left there with Louis friends, trying to opress a moan, while the vibrator constantly and very hard rubs on his prostate. The younger boy also feels Louis cum still inside of him, turning him on even more. After a couple minutes, Louis comes back with tea and switching off the vibrator, smirking at Harry.   
Louis continued doing that a couple more times, while him and Harry were chatting with Zayn and Liam. Harry noticed, that they definitely know about the vibrator, because the always started smirking, when Harry started squirming in his seat. But besides that, Harry really liked that.

~

After the boys were finally gone, Harry was so exhausted and painfully hard.  
"Alright princess. Strip and lay on your back on my bed." So Harry did just that. A few minutes later, Louis entered the room, also naked. He carried a belt in his hand, with which he tied Harry to the bedpost. "Want to see my little slut coming from just the vibrator." And with that, Louis turned it on, putting it on the highest level, making Harry scream out at the intense feeling. Louis stood next to him, jacking off to the immaculate view of Harry squirming and moaning. "You can cum soon baby, you are doing great. Hold it in a little longer", the older lad moaned. After a few more minutes, Harry's body is shaking so violently, you could think he has a heartattack. Louis also comes closer to release. "Okay kitten. Cum for me." And Harry had never cum like that. He screamed louder than ever. So much cum flying everywhere. His chest, the bed sheets, his legs and even some in his face and hair. Harry saw so many stars, feeling himself slipping in sub space. His mind was clouded with the good feeling and his mind was somewhere else, separated from his body. With that sight, Louis came on Harry's chest, his cum mixing with Harrys.  
After he comes from he his high, he notices Harry, being in a sub space from how hard his orgasm was. Louis takes the vibrator out of Harry, placing it on the night stand. So Louis gets up to get something to clean up his little boy. He then tucked him into bed and cuddles next to him. This was something Louis usually doesn't do with his subs, not even, when they slipped into sub space. But seeing Harry so peaceful, his mind flying on cloud nine, he had to cuddle the boy. It was a weird feeling in his stomach, he hasn't felt for years, and always wanted to push away. But this time he just couldn't. So he just wrapped his arms around his boy, falling asleep. And both boys never slept that peaceful.


	6. 4. I need help daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> I am a little late with this chapter, because I forgot to update oops (Hi)  
> Anygayys. I hope you like it. Btw, I will think about an epilogue. So if you have specific kinks, you want to have included in it, then tell me in the comments.

The two boys decided to make a lazy day, since neither of them needed to be anywhere. They were currently watching friends on Netflix, Harry's head on Louis lap, who was tangling his fingers in Harry's shoulder long curls. Harry was half asleep, when Louis stood up, carefully placing Harrys head on a pillow. He just needed a wee. Harry pouted a bit, because, even if he won't admit it, Louis soft touches caused butterflies in his tummy. Harry knew, they were nothing more than dom and sub, and it did not bother him. But he also would be lying, if he said, he didn't have a tiny little crush on the older lad. Just a small one, but it was there. Louis came back, and once again, they were cuddled against each other. Louis was slightly tense though. He started to grow fond of the younger boy. But he couldn't let that happen, he forbid himself those kind of feelings. Even though it was hard for him to not feel it. Harry unlocked that kind of part of him and Louis did not appreciate it. 

~

Even though yesterday's events had been exhausting, Harry felt himself being horny the entire day. They were still laying on the couch, now watching a movie, Harry wasn't paying attention to. He wanted Louis. He wanted him so bad right now. So he sat up and started to kiss his doms neck. He nibbled at his skin and gently bit down on it, which caused Louis to moan. "Kitten, what are you doing?" He growled, definitely turned on. "Nothing daddy", Harry says, looking up innocently. "But I need help daddy. My dick. It hurts. Please help me." And who was Louis to say no to that. In matter of seconds they where naked, Louis lubing up three fingers.   
He circles his index finger around Harry's rim, before pushing it in completely, making Harry moan. After pushing it in and out a few times, he puts a second in. He started scissoring Harry open, which the lad definitely enjoyed. "Daddy ah, feels so good already. Love your fingers inside me ahh" Harry praised. That made Louis moan lowly and pushing a third finger in. After a couple of minutes of thrusting his fingers in and out of Harry, he pulled away, making Harry whine. "Be patient baby. Daddy needs to lube his huge cock for you so you don't hurt your cute little bum.", Louis explained while rubbing the sticky substance on his dick.

"Baby, I want you to ride daddy, is that okay with you?" "Yes. Yes please daddy, let me do that." So Louis layed down on the floor, while Harry positioned himself over Louis swollen member. He slowly sank down on it, moaning deeply. After adjusting a bit to the feeling of being filled up by this huge length, which is balls deep inside him. Then he started moving, going up and down on Louis dick. Both of them started moaning and groaning at the feeling. "Fuck kitten, you look so hot doing that. Such a good slut for me", Louis praised. After quite a while, Harry's thighs got tired, so Louis started thrusting up into Harry. But it didn't take him long until his movements became sloppy. He was close and so was Harry. "Wait. Hold up.", Louis said panting, suddenly pulling out of Harry, making is he clench around nothing. "I will be right back, don't move princess."

Louis came back with a gag, which had this huge red ball in the middle. "Want you to wear that, when we cum." So he put it around Harry's mouth the red ball keeping Harry's mouth wide open, making his jaw hurt a little. He then sank down on Louis dick again, continuing where they had stopped.   
A couple minutes later the boys were close again, Louis being super sweaty and Harry having saliva dribbling down his chin, because he can't close his mouth. "Okay kitten. You can cum. Spill all over my stomach" And then Harry coated Louis chest in white cum, while Louis himself came in Harry's now red and abused hole. When they came down from their high Louis pulled out, his cum spilling out of Harry's hole, running down his thigh. Louis then removed the gag and carried Harry bridal style towards the bathroom, to run them a bath. "Thank you daddy. That was really nice", Harry said shyly. "No problem baby", Louis said, and placed a soft, gentle kiss on Harry's dry lips. It was the first kiss on the mouth, that wasn't sexy or hard. It was the first small, mouth closed peck. And both of them felt that flutter in their heart. They wouldn't admit that though.   
“So let's get in the bathtub, make out a little more and then we can order a pizza, cuddle up on the couch and binge watch the Harry Potter movies, alright princess?" "Yes, that would be nice, thank you daddy" And that is exactly what they did. It was quite cute and romantic actually and made their hearts swell. They both started feeling things, they thought they shouldn't feel though... Hopefully they won't mess that up.


	7. 5. After all, they are just sub and dom, right?

Harry is with Louis now for around 6 weeks and his feelings for the boy are undeniable at this point. But he has to keep that a secret if couse, because Louis won't feel the same. After all, they are just sub and dom right? Even though Harry would say, Louis is a little more affectionate and loving, than any other dom. But he might just be imagining things.   
Right now, Harry is at work in the small restaurant at the side of the town. He is having a little break right now, cause there is not much happening right now, when is phone buzzes.   
From daddy:  
Hey kitten. I am done with my business meeting soon. I will pick you up from work. I can't wait for you little delicious arse. xx  
That simple sentence went straight to Harry's little friend but he tried to ignore it. Louis was usually very busy, because he was the head of a huge company, called Hugo, for robot hoovers. That's why Harry appreciated every minute he got with the smaller lad. 

~

Half an hour later, Harry is getting into the passenger seat of the black range rover, leaning over the middle console to place a kiss on his doms cheek. That was not usual for a bdsm relationship, but Harry figured out, that Louis enjoys it, so now he is used to giving him those kisses.   
"Hi baby. Missed you lots. And my cock did too.", he smirked. So Harry pressed his lips against Louis, and in the next moment they crawled in the back, Louis on top of Harry, kissing wildly. Louis starts tugging on Harry's pants. "Off.", he growled. So Harry did just that, also removing his shirt and boxers in the process. Also Louis removed his shirt, but left his pants on, only opening them, to pull out his dick. Harry could already tell, that it would be a quick fuck, to get rid of Louis boner, but he didn't mind. As long as he was close to Louis, he was fine. 

Louis searched for the package of lube in his pants. He pulls it out and squirts a bit on his fingers to quickly open up the taller lad. Usually Louis likes to take his time with Harry, because he really enjoys their closeness and intimacy. Because of these stupid feelings. He wants them away, but they only get stronger and it annoys him. But right now, he was so horny, he just wanted quick sex, so all of this wasn't really important right now. Or ever. Cause Harry wouldn't feel the same. After all, they are just sub and dom, right?   
When Louis finished prepping Harry, he quickly entered him, pounding into the boy with so much force and strength, that the entire car moved around. The windows started to fog from their ragged breaths and sweaty bodies. "Ahhh, Haz baby you are so fucking tight, I can't take this", Louis panted, and then cumming into his sub. Just moments later, Harry came over his stomach, some of the cum even hitting the car roof. "Ahhh daddyyyy so fucking g-good", Harry shouts out. They come down from their high and Louis pulls out. He then cleans up Harry with his his shirt. "Daddy why would you use your shirt, now you don't have one to wear.", Harry stated innocently. "Baby, I had to clean you somehow. And we are home soon anyways. I can drive shirtless y'know? It's not that hard", Louis says cheekily. 

~

Arriving at home they order Chinese take out, sit on the couch to watch friends, cuddling each other and chatting about their day. They were cute together. Harry enjoyed his time with Louis. Not just the amazing kinky sex and the punishments, but also the romantic, sappy, and loving moments, like these. And he enjoyed Louis. His smell of cigarettes and cinnamon, his piercing blue eyes. Oh god these eyes. His cute button nose, his accent, his soft but dominant way of living with Harry.   
Louis enjoyed his time with Harry. Not just the amazing kinky sex and the punishments, but also the romantic, sappy, and loving moments like these. And he enjoyed Harry. His same of bubblegum and roses, his emerald green eyes, his innocent but extremely dirty mind. His kind and super cute, soft attitude. They both felt their heart skip a beat at every touch, tingling running through their bones. But both of them were to scared to admit it. After all, they were just sub and dom, right? 

Cuddled up on the couch falling asleep in each other's arms, they nearly looked like a real couple. Nearly. Cause they weren't. After all, they were just sub and dom, right?


	8. 6. Dinosaur

Tonight, Harry is accompanying Louis to one of his business events. He is really excited, because he's never been to those. He feels kinda lost between all these posh people, but Louis constantly assured him, that he looked hot and rich. Harry just hoped he was right.   
Louis was currently talking to a business partner, while Harry was getting a drink. One thing, Harry loved about this evening though, was that Louis introduced him as his boyfriend. He surely knows, that he only says that, so he doesn't need to say, that Harry is his sub, but Harry still enjoyed the title. Because if he is honest, Harry would really enjoy to be in a real relationship with Louis.   
When Harry got back to his dom, he was talking to another guy, who looked around their age and was pretty hot. "Oh, hey, you must be Louis little companion. You're cute.", the man spoke with a voice like honey. It kinda made Harry's knees go weak a little. "Hi", Harry just smiled politely. From the corner of his eye he could see Louis getting pretty jealous and Harry really enjoyed that. So he decided, flirting with the man a bit, wouldn't hurt. What could go wrong?   
So he tried to put a little smirk on asking the guy: "And how does somebody so good looking and young happen to be a successful business man? You must have some real talent, when you were able to do that." Harry could see the man surprised but happy. Louis on the other hand, was boiling with anger.  
The business man, Marcus, and Harry kept throwing compliments at each other, flirting a little bit more until Louis finally tugged Harry towards the exit. "We're going home", he stated, his voice low. 

As soon as they were home, Louis pushed Harry against the door harshly, whispering in his ear. "What did you think you were doing you whore?! You are such a slut, you don't care, who fucks you, you would let anyone inside huh? But you're mine. And I will show you to not try any stupid bullshit again"  
He then pulled Harry towards the playroom. Suprisingly, the two did not use the room that often, but today was one of the days they did. When they arrive, they are both naked already. Louis pushes Harry to the wall with the cuffs, and cuffs the taller lad to the wall. His hands, feet and throat are now connected to the wall with leather cuffs. Louis stalls over to the cupboard with all the toys. He picks out a wooden flogger. "So baby... since you decided to be a dirty whore, I will also treat you like one.", and with that, Louis slapped the flogger on Harry's thigh. "Count slut!", Louis yells. Harry starts to form tears. "One daddy"   
Another slap, this time on the other thigh. "Two daddy"  
One on his stomach, making Harry's tears fall, because it really hurt. "Three daddy. Can you please stop, it hurts" "No! take it cockslut" (please note, in bdsm it's normal to ignore sentences like that. If someone seriously wants to stop, they will use a specific safe word!)  
Another slap right above Harry's dick. Which was really hard by now. "Four daddy"   
Louis put the flogger aside and grabbed a whip. He smirked to himself and slapped right across Harry's belly. "NO! oww, Louis please stopstopstop" Three slaps quickly follow.   
"dinosaur", Harry suddenly called out their safe word. Louis immediately stops, and throws the whip to his side. He looked really concerned, and to be honest, he has never been so worried about somebody in his entire life. "No, fuck baby. Harry I am so sorry, I did not mean to push you too far" At this point, Louis was nearly crying, he was so worried. He moved to get Harry off of the restraints, but the younger boy stopped him. "N-no daddy, it's fine leave it. I am okay, just, this whip really hurt a lot. You can continue, could you just please use another one?", Harry asked innocently and smiled slightly, to assure Louis, that he is serious. And Louis smiles back. "Sure baby"   
"Then I will give you ten spankings with my hand on your thighs, and you take it, cause you are a good boy, aren't you?", Louis asked, already aroused again. "Yes daddy, I am your good boy"   
After Louis landed his spanks, he started lubing up his fingers to prep Harry, who was still tied to the wall. Moaning at the cold feeling of Louis fingers, Harry was feeling like he was in heaven. He was really horny, and his whole body hurt and stung like a bitch, but he enjoyed that feeling a lot, and it made him even more aroused.   
A few minutes later, Louis was pounding into Harry, their hips snapping together and Harry's ass slapping against the wall, he was tied to. "Ahhh, daddy, so good. I feel so full. Love your massive cock in me, so fucking hot. Ahhh"  
Harry was cumming with a loud shout, all over his and Louis chest. Then Louis pulled out and got Harry out off the cuffs. "On your knees princess and suck my dick. I want to cum in that pretty mouth of yours"   
So Harry crouched down, taking Louis down his throat immediately. The older boy moaned loudly at the feeling. It did not take him long to finish spilling his load down Harry's throat, who successfully swallowed all of it. "Such a good boy. Now let's get cleaned up and I take care of the wounds from the whip okay baby?"   
And that night, Louis allowed Harry to sleep in his bed with him. Because Louis was starting to lov- no. Well maybe. But he would never admit that to himself or Harry. And Harry? He was head over heels.


	9. 7. I love y-

Louis was still at work, when Harry came home from his job. So the first thing he did was flopping on the couch to watch a random show on Netflix. But his thoughts carried him away. They did that a lot lately. And they all involved Louis. Harry was sure by now, that he is definitely in love. Which is a problem. Because love is such a strong feeling and he is sure, that Louis won't feel the same. And Harry knew he couldn't hide it forever. And if he will tell Lou, he knows, that whatever they have, will be over, because it certainly was not planned to fall in love, when the boys signed the contract, agreeing to all the rules and concepts of this bdsm relationship.   
It was hard for Harry. Having the one you want but not in the way you want, is never easy. But how could he not feel, what he's feeling? Louis was perfect in his eyes. Everyday, he found a new thing about Louis, that made him grow more fond of the older boy. He just wanted to kiss the man lovingly, snuggle with him all the time, go on cheesy dates, get flowers and chocolate, meet his family, and just make memories with him. Harry had to admit, they were acting quite couply already, but they weren't one. And that's what bothered Harry. 

He was checking the clock, seeing as Louis would be home soon, Harry decided to cook some dinner for the two of them. He settled for something easy. Pasta. It was his favourite food as a child, and when he got older, and learned how to cook, the first thing he leared was his mum's pasta. 

Right when the food was served, Harry heard the front door shut. Pretty loud and aggressively. He wondered why Louis would slam the door like that, and went checking on him. And he found a furious looking, small man. "Daddy, what's wrong?", Harry asked, slightly concerned. "Princess.. I am not in the mood to talk. Please just go to the bedroom, strip and arse in the air. I just need some release.", Louis answered sternly. Harry figured it would be the best idea to do what Louis said, but he still hoped, that the older boy would talk about what made him so mad, after they finished whatever they were about to do. Probably having sex, Harry guessed, due to obvious reasons.   
10 minutes later, Louis entered the room, still looking pissed. "Damn, you look hot like that.", Louis whispered. Harry whined a bit, wanting Louis to do something. And he did. And what he did, actually surprised Harry. Louis licked a fat stripe over Harry's hole, before dipping his tongue in. Harry moaned at the feeling of Louis wet tongue inside of him. Louis started moving his tongue in and out of Harry's hole also licking around the rim from time to time. Louis really loved the taste of Harry, and feeling all of his walls around his tongue. And he was pretty sure, Harry was enjoying himself too, judging by his loud moans and the way his thighs started shaking. Louis knew Harry was close. "You can cum baby. Finish.", Louis said seductively. And it worked, because Harry spilled all on the bedsheets under him, then falling into his cum, because he couldn't hold himself on his shaky thighs anymore. Getting eaten out was definitely one of Harry's favourite things now. "God, that was hot, Harry. I love y- it when you cum so hard", Louis saved himself from saying something, he would've surely regretted. He already had a really bad day at work, the last thing he needed was Harry getting uncomfortable or even mad, because Louis was getting sentimental and feeling things he doesn't want nor should feel. 

"Daddy. That was so good, thank you", Harry said, ripping Louis out of his confusing thoughts. "Oh, we are not done yet, baby.", Louis said smirking. "I haven't cum yet, have I? And when I last checked, this is about me, not you, because you are just a dirty, useless playtoy, aren't you?" "Yes, daddy, your dirty play toy, all to pleasure you" God, Harry loved being degraded. Just by that sentence, his dick was already getting hard again. Louis was also lining his lubed lengh up. He already opened Harry with his tongue, so he could immediately enter, bottoming out. Harry was definitely hard again by now. Then Louis yanked Harry's head back by his hair, Louis free hand tugging on Harry's shoulder, when he started thrusting. Hard. Fast. Deep. Strong. Hot.   
Both boys continuously moan and groan at the feeling. "Taking my dick so well. Fuckkkk ahhh"   
And Louis started picking up the pace, the boys skin slapping against each other so hard, that it might form some bruises tomorrow.   
Harder. Faster. Deeper. Stronger. Hotter.  
Harry was a wreck, because Louis was constantly pushing himself against Harry's prostate, making the younger boy scream in pleasure everytime he hit it. His whole body was shuddering and he could feel his second orgasm arriving. It was exhausting, even hurt quite a bit in his dick. Harry knew he had to cum, to release the hardness in his member, but he wasn't too sure, if could do it again. Cumming twice as a man is hard and Louis senses, that Harry is struggling with it. "Whats wrong whore? Can't cum again? Yes you can. And you will. I don't fucking care how, but you will cum now, or I will make you come three more times.", Louis growled, while thrusting even faster and deeper, basically destroying the boys prostate. "Ah ah ah, daddy fuck, I can't take this oh my god oh my god ahhhhhh", Harry was cumming again, spilling more white streaks on the bedsheets.   
Louis was holding him up by his waist, because he knew the boy was to weak to do it himself. So he kept thrusting, until he released in Harry's hole and then pulling out. 

"That was amazing. But daddy, why were you so mad in the first place?"   
"Co workers can be assholes. But it's not important anymore, cause you just made everything better right now", Louis smiled down at his sub. Harry made him so happy. But so confused as well.  
"We'll clean this up tomorrow. Let's just sleep in your bed, okay kitten?"   
"Okay daddy"  
So Louis carried the boy bridal style into the other bedroom, covering both of their naked bodies with the blanket.  
And once again the two men fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming of each other.


End file.
